Afro samurai alternate ending
by B-moviebablyon
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Afro samurai series i thought up. This is my first fic so please dpnt be to rough on me.


Afro samurai alternate ending

"Ive been waiting a long long time for thisssss number two but now you shall die". "I will posses all the headbands and truly be lifted to God hood" Scoffed Justice. Afro looked aggressively at Justice and began to draw his sword but as soon as he did this Justice quickly shot him in the arm with his powerful revolver. "It's a shame im goin have ta kill you boy" Justice cockily added. Afro was hurt but not down he quickly got back to his feet. "If only your father was here to see this tisk tisk it's a shame I had a kill him too!" Afro couldn't take any more taunts blinded by rage he ran at Justice at full speed. Justice quickly drew his pistols and jumped in the air quickly un-loading both barrels straight at Afro. Afro sliced the bullets as they came at him with blinding speed one nearly hit his head but he just managed to avoid it. "Ha your father would be proud of you boy! But your not goin to survive much longer!" Quick as that justice re-loaded his pistols Afro whipped his sword at him just nearly hitting his neck. Justice smiled at that effort and took a drag of his cigar. Afro mustering all his strength began blindly but almost scarily accurately began to hurl his sword at Justice as fast as he could. Justice was franticly dodging and blocking Afros sword with his pistols using them as small shields. Justice took a shot and hit Afro in the knee. Afro lurched in pain but kept coming. " You must realize it is almost over said justice soon you will be dead and I will be a living god!" Taking six shots more at Afro justice soon realized he left his left arm exposed. Afro noticed and almost immediately chopped it off. Justice smirked in pain and began fighting the mobile samurai with one arm. "I's surprised you managed to get this far but..now you will die!" Justices hidden third arm reached around his left side. Afro remembering back to the day his father died. He had seen justices trick then as a boy it was not about to end his life as well. He knew better than to not block the arm but he didn't instead he went for Justices head. Before he even knew what happen Justices head fell back only attached by a little skin his smile faded as he hit the ground. Afro stared at his body fallen and apparently dead. Silence fell over the landscape of heads impaled on sharp spikes. Afro was wrong. Very wrong to assume justice was dead. As Afro reached to take the headband of justices hat his diseased looking eyes opened and he flipped his head back into place with a wet sounding thump. Justice laughed as Horror filled Afros face. The bones from justices left arm shot into the ground came up at Afros feet and impaled his head. Afro was hung like a trophy and Justice stood up and admired his enemy lifelessly hanging like a rag doll. "Hahahahahahaha like fatha like son" Justice laughed. Little did Justice know Afro was not dead yet. The spike had not gone through his head Afro was being hung by his afro. Afros eyes opened in a rage the likes of which no one has seen before. He used the spike to jump onto the ground right in front of Justice. He drew his sword and made a leap for Justice. Justice was shocked but had the mind to block the hit with his blade he held in his third arm. Afro was quick enough to stab justice through the chest quickly but that didn't bring him down. "You killed my father now I shall have my revenge!" yelled Afro. Justice's sword flew at Afro and Afro blocked it. They were in a full-blown sword match and both were equal to each other. Returning every hit they threw at each other Justice and Afro fought until their blades became cracked and cut. "You can't beat a god!" Justice said out of breath. Justice was backed into a corner quickly he grabbed one of the spikes the suspended a head and pierced Afros other leg. Blood rushed out as Afro dropped on his knee. Justice than tried to go for the kill as his sword went for its target Afro quickly rolled out of the way in pain. "Why wont ya go down! Die already give up you's already lost!" "I still have something to live for my fathers vengeance!" Afro replied. As he said this Afro rolled toward justice cutting into his leg. Justice flinched and took a step back. Afro returned to his feet with an almost un-human will. Justice drew his gun while his sword was still defending his body. Afro ran at him and as their cold steel locked like a kiss of death Justice unleashed a shot right into Afros exposed chest. Afro fell back. Again Afro was quick to get up he slammed his body into justice knocking him back so hard he flipped. When justice was down Afro took the opportunity to strike. Lunging his sword at the body Afro was ready to kill him. Afros sword was right over justice but as soon as Afro went to go for the fatal blow Justice rolled over and sliced into his mid section with his katana. Afros sword was so close to hitting the head of justice it sliced in half one of his ears. The two both stood up and looked into each other's eyes. In Afros eyes you could see a clear motive a motive to kill Justice bring shame to him and to re-claim his fathers lost headband, but in the eyes of justice you could see a distinct playful sinister look. Justice liked hurting Afro he saw it as a game. Afro made one final leap at justice but it was in vein As Afro was staring at Justice he had moved the gun to his third arm. Instead of looking into a sword Afro was looking down the barrel of a gun. "Sssssa shame it had to end this way." Justice said. Justice pulled the trigger, as Afro was halfway to him. The bullet left the gun and headed for Afros skull. Afro's sword was above his head he had no time to even consider blocking this. The bullet whizzed to him as it entered his skull and exited the back in a bloody tidal wave. Afros lifeless body was heading fast for the ground. Justice looked on in glee as his enemy was fallen. Afros body hit the ground with a thud. "Looks like im sssstill number one number two. I now posses all the headbands look like I won in the end, you put up a good fight but now that your dead no one will be able to stop me!" Justice shot another spike out of his left arm that impaled afros chest the time, it rose high to the sky so all could see the mighty Afro samurai was dead.


End file.
